


Playing by the Rules

by noveltea



Series: Children of the Gods [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre-destruction of the Colonies) Apollo is a sucker for a pretty girl in a pretty dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing by the Rules

The first time he met her was in war college; he was completing his time and she was only just beginning hers. According to the rumour mill she was one of the brightest female officers they had seen in a long time, and she later had a chance to prove it to great success in the annual war games.

Beyond that, he knew her as a great officer, with a reputation for being one hell of a pilot. She also had a sense of humour, and made for a good friend during long - and boring - lectures, with a penchant for slipping notes into the textbooks of her peers to cheer them up.

Apollo was starstruck in a way he hadn't been before.

They talked for hours on topics ranging from war tactics, to current politics, and the law. Even after he graduated from the college, they kept in contact, easily sliding into comfortable companionship whenever they had a chance to catch up.

He thought he might have been in love, and she might have returned it, but neither were the kind to break the rules.

She invited him to the wedding of her sister - claiming she needed a partner, or else she would have been set up, and that should he have to leave early, it would be a perfect excuse for her to leave as well. She admitted that she wasn't one for giant social events, which her sister's wedding was turning out to be, and he couldn't refuse.

When he saw her in the blue dress - brilliant, stand out blue that made her eyes stand out - he realised he should have declined. She was temptation, and Gods if he wasn't tempted. They spent the evening talking, and dancing - and he was pleased to note that he didn't step on her toes.

She was tipsy, and laughing, and tripping over her heels into his arms.

He listed the number of reasons about why this was all wrong. He was past 10 when she kissed him full on the lips, tasting like alcohol and chocolate, and still grinning like a fool.

"What was that for?" he managed, breathless.

She just smiled. "Now I've kissed the infamous _Apollo_."

"So it was meaningless?" He didn't believe that.

She winked, and didn't reply.

A week later he was reassigned, and she returned to graduate top of her class. They wrote letters whenever they got the chance, and she was the first to congratulate him on his engagement to Gianne. He was the first to congratulate her on her promotion.

Apollo didn't really subscribe to religious beliefs, but after the attack on the Twelve Colonies, in the silence of the officer's quarters, he said a silent prayer for the one person who never judged him.


End file.
